ballistic_weaponsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack
The Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack (SKBP) is a huge add-on to Ballistic Weapons, which massively boosts the arsenal available to the player! The latest release, V10, is currently being released in a series of Weapon Drops for public testing and enjoyment. About Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack is a Ballistic Weapons modification that adds several new weapons to the already existing arsenal. The first version, V6, which added 7 new guns, was released in January 2008 and the pack was expanded and being worked on since then. V8 followed soon and added 9 new guns. On the 11th November 2011 V9 of the pack was released and with 18 new guns was the biggest update since the release of the pack. Since the release of V9 the team is working on the next version, V10, which so far will add 7 new guns and upgrade many of the old weapons, giving them new models, stats and features. There are three important components to the SKBP V10: Part One: SKBP V10 Main Pack This is the core of the bonus pack, and contains all of the weapons from V6, V8, and V9 in updated forms. Most of the weapons are being upgraded with new models and functionality, and some are receiving major overhauls to fit our new standards of quality. This component is required to run all components. ModDB link Part Two: SKBP V10 Expansion Pack This pack is an expansion pack and contains all the brand new weapons we're shoving into V10. This component is our most ambitious one yet, with a plethora of new models and new designs being thrown into the mix. Those of you who participated in the V9 Prototype public beta will recognize a lot of these guns, as this pack will hold all of the prototypes that passed inspection. ModDB link Part Three: SKBP V10 Prototype Pack Since we will not be able to include and model every single gun for the Expansion Pack, all of the leftovers will be made available via the V10 Prototype Pack. This will likely be uploaded post release, and will contain the guns that didn't make the cut. This pack will require both Main and Expansion, and will not get the same gloss as the finalized weapons. (M50 clones for everyone!) Unreleased Weapons Melee: Berserk Fists - FMD H14 Combat Defibrillator - NEX Plas-Edge Sword - XM300 Dragon Nanoblade - X5W Black Ops Blade - X8 Ballistic Knife Handguns: AH104 ‘Pounder’ Assault Pistol - AH208 ‘Eagle’ Assault Pistol - AH250 Hawk - RS04 .45 Compact - The Golden Gun Machine Pistols: GRSXX Golden Pistol - MR-DR88 Machine Pistol - T9CN Hammer Shotguns: Redwood Sawn Off Shotgun - Redwood Super-10 - MK.781 Shotgun - SK410 Assault Shotgun - SKAS-21 Super Shotgun Assault Rifles: AK490 Battle Rifle - CYLO Firestorm IV - CYLO Urban Assault Weapon - CX61 Flechette Rifle - FMP-2012 - LK05 Carbine - Mars-2 Assault Rifle - Mars-3 CQB Assault Rifle - MJ51 Carbine Battle Rifles: M32A2 Tactical Rifle - SRS-M2 Battle Rifle Sniper Rifles: FSSG-50 Marksman Rifle - M2020 Gauss Rifle - R98 Hunting Rifle - X-83A1 Anti-Materiel Rifle Heavy Machineguns: FG50 Heavy Machinegun - XMB-500 Personal Minigun Explosives: AT40 Streak - FGM-70 LAW - Longhorn Repeater - R20 Bulldog Assault Cannon - SM-AT/AA Flak-16 Recoilless Rifle - SRAC-21/G 20mm Autocannon - VMDW-620c Conqueror MGL Small Energy Weapons: A49 Skrith Blaster Medium Energy Weapons: A73 Elite Skrith Rifle - LS14 Laser Carbine - LS-440M Enhanced Laser Rifle - PUMA-77 SMG Heavy Energy Weapons: E-V Hyper Plasma Cannon Mk9 - HMC-117 Photon Cannon - H-V Plasma Cannon Mk5 Tactical Grenades: FMD G28 Medicinal Aerosol - MOA-C Chaff Grenade - XM84 Heavy Tech Grenade Team *Sergeant Kelly: Coding, Texturing, Sounds, Public Relations *Captain Xavious: 3D models, Animator, Concepts, UV maps, Blender Tutorials *Azarael: 3D models, Coding, Concepts, Texturing (CX61) *Glosmostinex: 3D models, Blender Tutorials *Kien: 3D models (SKAS 21, LS 14) *SX: Death messages, weapon descriptions, beta testing *Wangtang: 3D models, Concepts *Blade Hunter: 3D models, Concepts, Public Relations *Man Slayer: 3D models *TurdDrive: 3D models, Texturing *Waffle shake: 3D models *Herr General: Coding, Effects Gallery File:SK-Gameplay1.png File:SK-Gameplay2.png File:SK-Gameplay3.png File:SK-PUMA.jpg File:SK-FG50.jpg File:SK-LAW.jpg File:SK-Concept1.png|Concept design for a new model for the HMC-117 File:SK_Concept2.jpg File:SK_Concept3.jpg|Concept for a new SKAS-21 Super Shotgun model. Cqc boom by storm x-d57bm1w.jpg Facemelter by storm x-d573qfc.jpg scrambler_by_storm_x-d56m03h.jpg boomstick_by_storm_x-d50ldkg.jpg Shot00818.jpg Shot00823.jpg Videos Links *ModDB - ModDB page where new updates of the mod will be released. *RuneStorm Forums - Official SKBP RuneStorm thread. *Epicgames Forums - SKBP Epicgames thread. Category:Addons Category:Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack